


Erotic

by FlitShadowflame



Series: A Cadash Always Gets His Man [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, or gangbang depending on how you look at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From kinkmeme <a href="http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/12449.html?thread=48684705#t48684705">prompt</a>.  Truncated:</p><p>"Varric finds out how unimpressed Dorian was with "Swords and Shields" and sets out to prove that he can do much better than that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotic

“A little bird told me you didn’t like Swords and Shields very much,” Varric said, entering Dorian’s room unannounced.

“Was I supposed to be impressed?’ Dorian asked flippantly. “It certainly doesn’t hold a candle to Tevene erotica.”

“A romance is not the same as erotica,” Varric rolled his eyes.

“Also, reading about a fictional woman having sex with a fictional man is profoundly overdone. At least Tales of the Champion was about men, and real ones at that.” Dorian sighed wistfully. “The first time I read an uncensored copy I thought I would set something on fire I was so mad at the Imperium’s censors. I’d never heard of any story with an invert as a hero.”

“Shit, kid, now you’re making me feel all...squishy.”

“Were you planning to discuss anything important, or just interrupt my reading to critique my choice in literature?” Dorian asked primly.

“Actually, I had a bet in mind.”

Dorian marked his place in the book and set it aside, to indicate he was listening.

“I’m betting I can tell you a story that makes you blush, touch yourself, even get off. In fact, I’m betting I can make you come in your smalls, assuming you’ll let me keep your hands out of the way.”

Dorian licked his lips. “And what if you’re wrong?”

“Then I’ll make sure you come anyway,” Varric grinned. “But if I’m not wrong, then I want you to suck me off. Hardly a punishment, I know.”

Dorian closed his mouth, since he’d been about to say just that.

“And how did you plan to keep my hands out of the way?” Dorian questioned.

Varric pulled a length of fine rope from his belt-pouch. “Stand up and face away from me, hands behind your back.”

Dorian obeyed at once, breathing a bit shallower from anticipation. Varric bound his hands at the wrist, loose enough for circulation, tight enough that Dorian wouldn’t be slipping free any time soon.

“Sit back down on the bed, and get comfortable. You might want a nice pillow you can hump when you get excited, pretty boy,” Varric leered, delighting in the blush it got from Dorian.

Even so, the mage did end up straddling a pillow. Just for support, so he could sit more comfortably! Or that was what he told himself, anyway.

Varric sat in the desk chair, eyeing Dorian for a long moment. “Submissive is a good look for you, Sparkler. So is rope. Does the Iron Bull still tie you up for Cadash, or is he putting knots on you himself?”

“Both,” Dorian sighed happily. He pouted at Varric. “Are you going to tell me a story, or not?”

“I’m getting there. Let’s see...you like hearing about real people, isn’t that right? And it’s been a couple days since Cadash was around to give you a proper reaming. Long enough that you probably want more than just one reaming, don’t you? We could tie you up and fuck you all night long and you’d beg for more, Sparkler, you’re such a slut for any nice, thick cock.”

Dorian's eyes widened and he made an almost pained sounding noise of arousal.

“Are you imagining it? Bull tying you up all pretty, legs spread wide, hands behind your back like this, and just manhandling you onto the bed. You love when he picks you up, don’t you? Big strong Qunari throwing you around like a toy.”

Dorian nodded, chewing his lip. He ground down on the pillow without conscious thought, and Varric grinned.

“Cadash would offer me your ass, he’s just that kind of guy. But you have the best mouth, you really do, and I hate to pass it up if you can get the fucking you want so bad from someone else. So we’d haul you between us, Cadash tugging you onto his cock with as little prep as Bull let him get away with - such a mother hen, Andraste’s tits - and me just waiting, because I know how much you love sucking cock. He’d slam into you, push you forward just enough, and you’d be a good boy, wouldn’t you, try and swallow it all down? But Cadash is a pricktease; he’d keep you just far enough back that you couldn’t do more than stretch your neck and mouth at my dick. Not until he decided you’d earned your treat.”

The mage was shivering, his eyes closed and mouth slightly open, his hips jerking in frantic little circles.

“You’d beg so pretty when you caught on - you always do, Maker, your _mouth_. And eventually he'd shuffle closer, fuck you hard enough that you don’t have to move on your own, just let him shove you down my cock and haul you back onto his. I’d pull on your hair, too, because you make this sweet little high-pitched whine - ” and Dorian whimpered as described, grinding down harder, and Varric smirked. “That’s the one. Just feeling us both fucking you, splitting you open, that’s more than enough to get you hard. But Cadash knows you so well by now, it wouldn’t take him long to make you come apart entirely. A touch here, a kiss there, and all the while he’s pounding you into me, with the Iron Bull watching the whole show. You know why?”

Dorian shook his head, incapable of speech now.

“Because he’s waiting for his turn. Mm, thought you’d like that, cockslut. I bet your jaw would be sore, after the way you made love to my dick with it, so he’d be considerate, wouldn’t he? Once Cadash and I filled you with come, covered you in it - the way you drool when you’ve been sucking cock just a bit too long, and it spills down your chin, do you do that on purpose? Do you have any idea how hot that looks?”

Varric was gratified to find the mage blushing harder, riding the pillow urgently.

“Yeah, I thought you might. But Bull - he’d be watching, waiting, slick his cock up when he saw Cadash getting close, and he wouldn’t give you any time to recover, because you get so deliciously sensitive after, it’s impossible to resist. He’d finger you first, because he’s spent years getting used to smaller partners, and you know he can’t bear to hurt you. Then, once he’d forced another orgasm out of you, _then_ he’d mount you. Hung like a fucking bull and you feel it every time, don’t you, no matter how much he stretches you first? But you fucking _love_ it.”

Dorian moaned loudly, squeezing the pillow between his thighs. His shoulders strained as he fought the rope, desperate to touch himself.

"Bet your hole is clenching on air now, wishing you were stuffed full of cock. The Bull would hammer you into that mattress, turn you into a mewling puddle like he always does, there's no avoiding it. He takes you apart beautifully. Cadash does, too, I'm sure, but he doesn't show off for us like Bull does."

"Please - so close, please - " Dorian whined, rocking his hips faster.

"Bull's got such excellent stamina, though - would he fuck you right through another orgasm if he got you off before he finished? Probably he'd switch to nice, slow thrusts, let you recover a little before he went to town on your ass. And he's far too much of a gentleman to leave you wanting when he's done, if you're even capable of getting hard again after all that. One big hand fisting your cock and you'd go wild for him, wouldn't you? Just hump that pillow like you're humping his hand, there's a good slut."

Dorian cried out and went still, slumping over. Varric grinned.

"Now then...I believe you owe me something," he smirked. "So why don't you crawl over here and get to it."

To his surprise, Dorian clambered down from the bed unsteadily and sank right back down to his knees, crawling to Varric just as he'd been told.

"Fuck, how wet are your smalls, Sparkler?" He asked, seeing the hitch in Dorian's gait, the way he squirmed in discomfort.

Dorian just moaned, nosing Varric's groin and mouthing at the tented leather.

Varric freed his cock helpfully, and if he smeared the leaking head against Dorian's cheek a bit, well. The man was in no condition to complain, not that he ever would. Not about getting a cock to suck. Varric gripped Dorian's silk-smooth black hair and guided him into taking Varric's cock to the root.

Normally Dorian would tease until forced to take a throat-fucking, because he really could do this all day, even if it made his mouth hurt like hell the next. Today, he was too wrung out to do more than suckle gently, meekly allowing Varric to fuck his face.

"Andraste’s tits, your _mouth_ , you little - minx, fuck," Varric gasped disjointedly.

Dorian hummed in a way that probably signified agreement.

“Does Cadash know what a lucky bastard he is?” Varric mused, tugging harder on Dorian’s hair, relishing the way Dorian’s moans massaged his cock. He spilled with a grunt, loosening his grip so Dorian could pull away if he wanted - not that he expected him to, and, indeed, Dorian swallowed every drop of Varric’s release eagerly.

“He requires only the _occasional_ reminder,” Dorian purred, licking his lips.


End file.
